Un trabajo de verano, un compromiso, una pelirroja y una pelinegro
by Brithney House
Summary: Lily necesita un trabajo de verano y encuentra uno como chica de limpieza de la mansión Potter. Al entrar escucha una conversación que no debió haber escuchado, y esto la lleva a descubrir un amor, un compromiso, y sus ganas de luchar por lo que ama. Todo esto es de la maravillosa J. K. Rowling!
1. Llegando a casa

Todo esto es de la mejor escritora del universo, J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Hogwarts se volvía cada vez más pequeño, mientras la locomotora avanzaba. Lily Evans sonrió imperceptiblemente, era inevitable no sonreír al saber que volvería a casa con sus padres, y hasta con Petunia, su hermana. Aunque una pequeña lágrima se le escapó, la cual no tardó en limpiar sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Dejar Hogwarts no era algo muy lindo, tampoco. Es más, era algo triste, la verdad.

Lily Evans dejaba el castillo para las vacaciones de navidad. Estaba feliz, por una parte, ya que no tendría que soportar a los merodeadores, y se distanciaría un poco de las terribles tareas. Pero también tendría que soportar al tonto novio de su hermana, Vernon, el chancho de cabello negro, Vernon. Puaj.

Vio a sus amigas, estaban sentadas una frente a la otra, mientras reían y charlaban animadamente. A su lado estaba Kate, la soñadora y dulce Katie. Su nombre completo era Katherin Wilson, pero todos la conocían como Kate. Era una chica bastante normal, su padre (mago) las había abandonado a ella y a su madre cuando supo que la última estaba embarazada. Su madre trabajaba como cocinera en un restaurante del centro, cerca de donde vivían, en un pequeño apartamento. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, ojos cafés, piel clara, de estatura mediana. Le encantaba la medicina, al principio muggle, porque su madre así lo era, pero luego de entrar a Hogwarts, prefirió la medimagia. Era divertida pero algo tímida, soñaba con algún día convertirse en medimaga de San Mungo.

Luego estaba Bianca Emma Annabeth Ross, o como todos la llamaban, Em. Ella tenía el pelo rubio dorado, con ojos verdes, guapísima en resumen, los chicos literalmente caían a sus pies cuando pasaba, y citas nunca le faltaban. Era extrovertida y muy sociable. Su familia era de una antigua familia de magos, muy ricos e importantes, aunque a ella le importaba muy poco. Le encantaba divertirse, reír y hacer tonterías y travesuras hasta doblarse de la risa. Era algo inmadura y aniñada cuando quería, pero en asuntos serios o cuando estaba con sus padres, su personalidad cambiaba radicalmente, se ponía seria, y hacía las cosas debidamente, especialmente cuando estaba con sus padres. Hija única algo engreída pero sin prejuicios a nadie, era fanática del Quidditch y jugaba como cazadora en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Aunque las últimas semanas Lily la había notado un poco diferente, algo ida y hasta a veces melancólica, raro en ella pero Lily creía que era porque estaban cerca de graduarse y dejar al precioso Hogwarts.

Las tres eran compañeras de Gryffindor junto a Mary McDonald y Alice Abbott. Pero ellas eran las más unidas. Compartían de todo, se contaban todo, eran inseparables. Se habían puesto el nombre de las Tres Mosqueteras en primer año, y lo usaban aun a modo de broma.

Lily suspiró, mientras se integraba a la alegre conversación.

-Lily ¿crees que tus padres puedan llevarme? A mi madre le toco turno tarde y no va a poder venir por mí.

-Claro, no te preocupes. Mis padres estarán encantados, pero tendrás que soportar que mi madre te pregunte unas cien veces que tal el colegio. –Kate rió.

-Creo que podré soportarlo, Lils. ¿Vendrán tus papás por ti, o ese mayordomo del año pasado? –dijo Kate, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, ella y Lily se mataban de la risa. Em bufó.

-Aun no entiendo porque no pudo venir Kate, el ama de llaves. Ella me cae mucho mejor que el tonto mayordomo de mi papá.

-¿Hola? Acá estamos dos chicas que tenemos que buscar trabajos de verano, y tu nos vienes con que prefieres a tu ama de llaves que a tu mayordomo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Lily, que no había oído la conversación.

-Nada, Lily.

-Lily, ¿ya pensaste en que vas a trabajar este verano?

-No, mi mamá dice que ella y mi papá pueden costear la mensualidad de la Escuela de Leyes Mágica, pero no la matrícula. Como Petunia está estudiando Secretariado Empresarial, las universidades muggle también son caras.

-Pero tú entraste con media beca.

-Sí, pero la matrícula sigue siendo igual.

-¿Y tus ahorros?

-Alcanzan para menos de la cuarta parte. Necesito un trabajo donde paguen bien, lo suficiente para pagar la matrícula y tener para nuestro viaje. –dijo Lily, refiriéndose al viaje que las tres habían planeado desde primero a Paris, al terminar Hogwarts, y antes de entrar a sus respectivos estudios.

-Debiste hacer como yo, junte desde primero. Al principio cuidando niños de mis vecinos, y luego en McDonald, la paga no es mucha pero el trabajo es relajado. –dijo Kate, orgullosa de si misma.

-Probablemente, pero no hay nada que hacer ahora, ¿o no?

-Ya les dije que yo podría pagar el viaje para las tres… –intentó decir Emma de nuevo, pero la callamos rápidamente. Ella se había ofrecido en pagarnos el viaje ya que sus padres le darían lo suficiente para las tres y un poco más.

-Y nosotras te dijimos que ¡no!

-¡Ya sé! Mi madre siempre contrata a chicas por las fiestas, es un servicio donde solicitan chicas para limpiar o servir en fiestas o banquetes. Es un trabajo en el cual tienes que vivir ahí, claro. Pero por lo que sé, la paga es muy buena. Creo que varias chicas de Hogwarts lo intentan en las vacaciones.

-Sería genial.

-Yo acompañé a mi madre una vez, es en Hogsmade. Podemos ir las tres para las compras de navidad, te sacó una cita y tú vas mientras nosotras paseamos por ahí. ¿Qué tal?

-Perfecto. –sonrió la pelirroja. – ¿Mañana?

Las otras dos aceptaron, se reunirían en las Tres Escobas, y Lily y Kate quedaron en reunirse en casa de la segunda para tomar el autobús Noctámbulo. El resto del viaje se lo pasaron entre risas y bromas, mientras hablaban de tonterías y su viaje a la Ciudad de las Luces, y los probables príncipes rubios de ojos verdes que encontrarían. Al final Lily llevó a Kate a su casa, con sus padres encantados.

* * *

Así que, una nueva historia!

Esta creo que va a ser una de mis favoritas. Se me ocurrió la idea cuando visité a mis primos en Londres. Todo tan perfecto y pulcro, y... antiguo, con tradiciones antiguas, quiero decir. Ya se van a dar cuenta de lo que estoy hablando ;)

Al primer review actualizo!

Un beso enorme a todos los que lo lean!


	2. Un día de suerte

Al día siguiente, las tres puntuales estuvieron en el Caldero Chorreante a las dos de la tarde.

-¿Sacaste la cita?

-Sí, mi mamá la sacó. Falta una hora aun, y dijo que tienes que ir presentable, ya sabes…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mi mamá dijo que ahí eran súper exigentes, y que debías ir presentable y muy arreglada. –dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Lily vestía una blusa blanca, con una chompa verde con cuello de tortuga y jeans azules, con zapatillas blancas.

-¿Qué pasa si va normal? –preguntó Kate.

-No le darán el trabajo.

-¡Rayos! ¿Ahora que hago? –se desesperó Lily

-Alégrate porque mi madre me obligó a venir con esto. –dijo señalando un vestido azul, su abrigo gris y pantimedias negras, con tacones azules. –Estaba por cambiarme con la ropa normal. –dijo señalando una bolsa blanca con jeans, un polo lila y un abrigo marrón.

-Me salvaste, amiga.

-Lo sé, soy la mejor. –dijo guiñándole un ojo. –Podemos cambiarnos en el baño de las Tres Escobas.

-Vale.

Entraron a los baños, y cada una se metió en una caseta, Kate se encargó de pasarle la ropa que Emma tiraba a Lily, y al final terminaron diferentes. Kate examinó a Lily.

-Creo que debemos bajarle la falda al vestido. –Efectivamente Lily era más alta que Emma, y la falda le llegaba un poco antes de la mitad del muslo. Kate hizo un hechizo y quedó bien.

-¿Me ayudan con mi cabello?

Las chicas se pusieron manos a la obra y cuando terminaron Lily lucía un sofisticado peinado con el cabello en media trenza. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya era hora de que Lily se presentara. Entró al local, demasiado prolijo, las paredes pintadas de blanco, todo parecía un juego de té.

-Buenas tardes. Su nombre, por favor. –dijo una secretaria con gesto autoritario.

-Lily Evans. Tengo una cita con Madame Fourtain.

-Mmm… ¿Lilian Jean Evans?

-La misma.

-Puede pasar.

-Gracias. –Tocó suavemente una puerta pintada de rosa, y una voz firme le respondió.

-Pase.

Entró a una habitación bastante linda, con las paredes pintadas de rosa y todo muy bien arreglado. Una mujer algo vieja y severa la miró evaluativamente.

-¿Señorita Evans?

-Sí, Madame.

-Siéntese. Comenzaré haciéndole algunas preguntas. Tiene un límite de tres fallas, si comete más de tres fallas, puede darse por vencida en este trabajo. ¿Se encuentra lista?

-C-claro.

-¿Cuánta distancia debe haber entre dos copas? –Lily se sabía esa, lo había visto en una película de comedia con su padre.

-Dos centímetros.

-Muy bien. ¿Qué haría si a un comensal se le cayera un cubierto?

-Lo recogería y le daría uno nuevo.

-¿Primero lo recogería y luego le daría uno nuevo? ¿O al revés?

-Al revés. –dijo Lily, algo tenía que haber aprendido cuando Emma despotricaba sobre las conductas adecuadas y modales en la sala común de Gryffindor, ¿no?

-Correcto. ¿Y cómo…?

El interrogatorio siguió por media hora, y Lily pasó con solo dos fallas.

-Muy bien, señorita Evans. Ahora tengo la certeza de que podrá sernos muy útil. ¿Desea usted trabajar con nosotros?

-Por supuesto.

-Pues bien. ¿Cuándo puede empezar?

-Desde mañana mismo, Madame Fourtain.

-Muy bien. Pero temo que tendrá que firmar el contrato primero, y luego le enviaremos información de la familia donde trabajará. ¿Correcto?

-Sí, Madame.

-Comenzara pasado mañana, ¿Bien?

-Es preciso.

-Puede firmar el contrato con la secretaria de afuera. Ahora, tengo otra entrevista. –Y justo entonces tocaron la puerta. –Pase.

Lily salió feliz de la entrevista. ¡Lo había logrado! ¡Y todo gracias a esas películas de comedia que se burlaban de los buenos modales y las críticas de Emma a la alta sociedad!

Ese era su día de suerte, definitivamente.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé

Es condenadamente corto! Pero juro que el que viene va a ser larguísimo, así que prepárense... Jajaja

Quiero agradecer a **amo tu fic** por el review, yo tambien amo a la generación de Lily y los Merodeadores. Y sí, Sirius va a salir muy muy pronto (en el capítulo 3), no te preocupes :D

Con dos reviews más actualizo, ya me conocen!


	3. La mansión Potter

Llegó el día, y por la tarde un chofer de la compañía la vino a recoger. Llevó sus maletas al gran auto, y se encaminó. No hablaron mucho durante el camino, y la dejo frente de una colosal mansión. Toda la calle estaba llena de enormes y preciosas mansiones, pero esta sin duda superaba tanto en belleza como elegancia a todas las demás. Tenía un aspecto de antigua, y se notaba que por allí habían vivido generaciones de la familia.

-Increíble.

-¿Lo es, cierto? –dijo un señor de terno. –Mi nombre es Alfred, mayordomo principal de la mansión Potter.

-¿Disculpe? –preguntó Lily, incrédulo. Seguro había escuchado mal, esa mansión no podía ser del insufrible de P…

-La ayudaré con sus maletas. –dijo agarrando dos y haciendo que Lily agarrara una. –Entremos.

El recibidor era enorme y decorado con un estilo espectacular. Entonces dos chicos, ambos apuestos a más no poder, bajaron las escaleras entre risas y bromas, hasta que se dieron cuenta de Lily.

Todos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio, que como Lily esperaba, Sirius Black no tardó en romper.

-¿Qué haces aquí, pelirroja?

-Trabajo aquí. –musitó Lily. James se recuperó en unos segundos, y puso su mejor sonrisa.

-Creo que aquí tienes tu regalo navideño, Cornamenta. –dijo Sirius, codeando cómplice a James. Este solo rió.

-¿Va a trabajar aquí, Alfred?

-Sí, señor. Estará en las cocinas y limpiando la casa. –respondió el mayordomo educadamente.

-Así que trabajas aquí, pelirroja. –le dijo Sirius maliciosamente. Lily lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Tranquila Lily. –dijo James, con una pícara sonrisa. –Me alegra que estés aquí. Podremos pasar… más tiempo, juntos.

-¡James! –se oyó un grito desde una de las habitaciones de arriba.

-Debe ser la señora Potter. Señorito James, no la haga esperar, usted conoce el carácter de su madre.

-Ya voy. –gritó el chico, mirando por última vez a Lily y subiendo escaleras arriba, Sirius lo siguió, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada de burla a Lily.

-Le mostraré la casa, por aquí. –le dijo Alfred, ignorando lo que había pasado en las escaleras. Lily, algo mareada, lo siguió. Pasaron por gran parte de la casa: el comedor, la cocina, las innumerables habitaciones, los jardines, la sala, la sala de fumar, la sala del té, la sala de tertulias, etc. La familia Potter era rica, eso no se podía negar. Luego de, según Lily, un millón de habitaciones, llegaron al ala de empleados. Era menos lujosa que el área residencial, pero igual de bien decorada y limpia.

-Esta es su habitación. –dijo Alfred, abriendo una puerta, detrás de ella había una habitación grande, con una linda cama, un ropera, un gran escritorio, un espejo y dos ventanas. Era mucho más linda y grande que la suya, entonces pensó que si eso le daban a las mucamas, que tendrían los dueños…

-Gracias.

-Tiene que presentarse en la cocina en cuarenta minutos. –le dijo Alfred, y con una sonrisa se despidió. Lily desempacó sus pocas pertenencias, y se echó en la cama.

Estaba pensando renunciar seriamente. Pero también pensaba en las vacaciones con sus amigas, y sus estudios… Si estaba tan solo lograba quedarse tres semanas, podría pagárselas. Solo tres semanas, pensó. No sonaba mucho. Y si había soportado a James tantos anos, tres semanas no la matarían. Pero… ¡Era James!

Suspiró. Se fijó en el reloj, y vio que ya había pasado sus escasos cuarenta minutos, así que salió de su habitación.

Cuando pasaba por la sala, Sophie, también se dirigía hacia allí con normalidad.

-¡Lily! Así que eres tu la que va a trabajar aquí. –Sophie era una chica castaña, de pelo ligeramente ondulado, con ojos azules. Era muy linda, muy educada y con clase, pero muy dulce.

-Sí, soy yo. Acabo de llegar.

-Me alegro. Esta casa es un lio con los merodeadores por aquí. No habría podido yo sola. –bromeó la chica.

-¿Somos las únicas mucamas?

-No exactamente. Están los tres mayordomos, uno es del padre de James, el otro es de James, y el mayordomo principal, Alfred, el ama de llaves, la dama de compañía de la señora Potter, el cocinero y sus dos ayudantes, tres jardineros, las cuatro chicas de limpieza y el chofer que vuelve mañana de sus vacaciones. Nosotras estamos de pasada por las fiestas navideñas y eso. Mañana vienen dos chicas de pasada también.

-¿Para qué tanto para Navidad? Quiero decir, en mi casa solo hay una gran cena, y en pijamas en la mañana abrimos los regalos. –Sophie rió divertida.

-Los Potter hacen una gran fiesta por navidad todos los años. Yo estuve el año pasado también trabajando.

-¿Y?

-Bueno, si te digo que hacen las fiestas más caras y asombrosas de todo el Valle de Godric me quedo corta.

Lily recordaba que Em le había contado que su familia pasaba la noche de Navidad con los Potter, como casi todas las familias del Valle de Godric, por una fiesta. De repente, se acordó de un momento en donde Kate, Em y ella estaban en su habitación, riendo mientras hablaban de tonterías sobre los merodeadores.

_-…Anda, Lily, los Potter siempre hacen enormes fiestas en cada ocasión que se les presenta. Seguro que te matarías por ser la señora Potter, ahora que lo sabes. –dijo Em, guiñándole un ojo._

_-Ni por todas las fiestas del mundo, Em._

_-Es que no has asistido a ninguna. Y tampoco has visitado la casa de James. Si lo hicieras, quedarías prendada de él, como Elizabeth del Sr. Darcy después de haber visitado Pemberly. –rió Em, mientras Kate y Lily la acompañaban en sus carcajadas._

-Señorita Evans, soy Filip Davelson, mayordomo personal del señor Charles Potter. –saludó un señor, otro mayordomo supuso Lily, mirándola tranquilamente. –Aquí le traigo su uniforme diario y uno de repuesto, el uniforme de gala, y su horario.

Lily vio el uniforme. Definitivamente era mejor que el que usaba Kate, con una hamburguesa en la gorra y un mandil amarillo chillón. Este era un vestido de color azul oscuro, con pequeños detalles plateados en las mangas, luego venía un mandil y en el centro estaba el emblema de los Potter, que era una P de color rojo, con diferentes líneas plateadas cruzándola en diferentes partes, una espada de oro a sus pies y un escudo donde se leía claramente: _Valientes, Honorables y Justos, siempre los Potter. _Luego, el uniforme de gala era básicamente igual, solo que era de un negro elegante con adornos plateados por todas partes y el emblema en un mandil color plateado.

-Póngase el uniforme diario todos los días, y no se lo quite amenos que salga de la mansión. Usará el uniforme de gala los días que se le indique. Los uniformes siempre deben estar limpios. Puede usar los utensilios para el servicio, que la señorita Cooper la mostrara luego. Solo use las entradas de servicio, y haga todo lo que los señores le ordenen. No debe de llegar después de las diez en cualquier caso, a menos que cumpla una orden de los señores. –dijo automáticamente.

-Claro. –respondió Lily, algo nerviosa.

-Solo hable cuando los señores así se lo pidan, se le debe tratar como señor o señora a la señora Isabella, al señor Charles y al señor James, y a la protegida de los señores, trátela como señorita Wells o señorita Isabella, como ella prefiera. A los amigos que traigan los señores a la casa, se les trata también como señor, señora o señorita. ¿Entendido?

-Aja.

-No aja, señorita Evans. Es sí, señor, o por supuesto, señor.

-Por supuesto, señor. –dijo tímidamente Lily, algo intimidada.

-Ahora deben ir a servir la cena. Señorita Cooper, espero que sea tan amable de ayudar a la señorita Evans, como a las dos mucamas nuevas.

-No se preocupe, yo me encargaré.

-Bien, entonces vayan rápido a la cocina. Si no me equivoco el señor James ha invitado a sus amigos a cenar.

-Vamos, Lily. –dijo Sophie, caminando tranquilamente, y dejando al mayordomo. –Tranquila, no dejes que te intimide. Siempre es así.

-¿La protegida de los señores?

-¡Ah, sí! Su nombre es Isabella Wells, creo que la señora Potter era prima o hermana de su madre, no estoy segura. Sus padres murieron hace diez años, y ella vive aquí desde los cinco, creo. Asiste a Beauxbatons.

-No tenía idea que los padres de James tuvieran una protegida. Es más, ni siquiera sabía que aún se usaban esos términos.

-Yo tampoco hasta que llegué aquí. Es muy cercana a la madre de James, pero muy… delicada. Escuché decir a una de las chicas de limpieza que es así desde que murieron sus padres. No le gusta salir mucho, prefiere tocar el piano de la sala de música, o charlar con la señora Potter o alguna de sus amigas que viene a visitarla.

-Parece una chica muy correcta y de alta sociedad.

-Lo es, y aunque no lo parezca en el colegio, James también lo es. Es diferente cuando está aquí, que en Hogwarts. Acá es correcto, educado, y estudia desde ahora para hacerse cargo de la empresa de su padre.

Lily no dijo nada al respecto. – ¿Cómo es el cocinero?

-Su nombre es Patrick, cocina más que delicioso. Creo que cocina para la familia Potter desde que nació James, creo. Aunque eso sí, es un poco renegón pero siempre deja alguna cosa dulce para nosotras en la noche, es buena persona.

-¿Y la señora Potter?

-Ella es… –Pero antes de que Sophie le respondiera, habían llegado a la cocina y un cocinero con un bigote bastante gracioso, las apuró para que llevaran los platos a la cocina. Genial, servir a Potter en la mansión de este iba a ser de lo mejor...

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Agradezco a yevi08 y laura por sus reviews, espero que lees haya gustado este capítulo, que como prometí, es mucho más largo que el anterior!

Recuerden, a los siguientes 3 reviews actualizo! Un beso enormeeeeee

**Yevi08:** Verás como sigue esta historia muy pronto, lo prometo ;)

**Laura:** Gracias! Y despreocupate, me las apañaré para seguirla, no la dejaré, lo prometo.


	4. Bandejas de plata y salones de música

A Lily le tocó un plato enorme con unos bocadillos de res que olían maravilloso. Se resistió a la tentación de comerlos, y llevó el plato a la cocina. Ahí la esperaba el enorme comedor con un hombre de cabello negro azabache con algunas canas, ojos chocolate sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, una señora de cabello pelirrojo ondulado y tez blanca sentada a su lado derecho, James sentado a su lado izquierdo, y Sirius y Remus sentados a un en los dos sitios siguientes de su amigo, y una chica delicada y tranquila, sentada al lado de la señora Potter.

-¿Lily? –preguntó Remus al reconocerla trayendo una bandeja de plata con sus bocadillos favoritos.

-¡Ah sí, Remus! Olvide contarte, pero nuestra querida pelirroja ahora trabaja aquí. –dijo Sirius con una malévola sonrisa.

-¿Qué? –preguntó asombrado Remus, sin poder creerlo.

-Que pena que Peter se pierda esto, su cara también sería memorable. –dijo Sirius, mientras empezaba a reírse.

-Sirius, compórtate. –dijo la señora Potter, dijo escondiendo una sonrisa que le habían provocado las carcajadas de Sirius.

-Lo siento, señora Potter. –dijo ahora aguantando la risa.

-¿Puedo preguntar quien es la famosa chica?

-Lily Evans. –dijo Remus, mirando a Lily con una ceja alzada. –Estudia en Hogwarts, estamos en el mismo curso y en la misma casa.

-¡Otra Gryffindor! Bien hecho. –dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa complacida. Luego la examinó de pies a cabeza. –Bueno, querida, me alegra que trabajes aquí.

-Gracias, señora Potter. –dijo Lily evitando mirar a alguien, dejó la bandeja y salió por la puerto lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas, la compostura, y su orgullo. Sophie justo traía otra bandeja de plata de la cocina.

-Ve rápido, Patrick se está impacientando.

Lily hizo al menos dos carreras más, aun con la ayuda de Sohie y los dos ayudantes del cocinero, Melody y John. Se sentó en una banca de la cocina, y se mordió el labio. Ese, definitivamente, no era su día de suerte.

-Pareces nerviosa. ¿Es por tu primer día o por las miradas que te dedicó James? –rió Sophie, sentándose junto a ella.

-Número uno, yo jamás me pondría nerviosa por una mirada de Potter, solo furiosa o indignada, tal vez. Segundo, la verdad es que no me hace mucha gracia trabajar para el chico que dice que te ama a cada rato. Y no es para nada agradable ver que él es como un príncipe y tú vives en una casa con tres habitaciones, una cocina comedor, una sala, y un solo baño para tus padres, tu hermana y tú.

-Ya entiendo. –dijo Sophie, usando el tono que los Ravenclaws usaban para cuando tenían la razón. – ¿Celosa? ¿O envidiosa?

-¡Ninguna de las dos! Es solo que no me hace gracia ser su _mucama_.

-Tranquila. Prueba un bocadillo, porque luego de que los merodeadores coman, nos quedará un buen lío que limpiar.

Lily suspiró y se comió el delicioso bollo que le ofrecía su nueva amiga. Efectivamente, cuando la familia de la casa terminó de comer, los asientos de Sirius y James eran un desastre.

Lily tuvo que limpiar media hora, cambiar el mantel y limpiar las sillas con una poción bastante difícil de usar, ya que con esos muebles no se podía usar magia.

-Terminamos. –dijo Sophie, admirando su trabajo. Lily sonrió, aliviada. –Bueno, ahora…

-¡Lily, espera! –dijo Remus, caminando rápidamente hacia ella, Lily suspiró, derrotada.

-No ahora, Remus, por favor.

-¿Desde cuando trabajas en casa de James?

-Es solo un trabajo por las vacaciones. Me ayudará a pagar el viaje con Em y Kate, y la matrícula de la Academia de Leyes. –explicó rápidamente la pelirroja.

-¿Y decidiste venir aquí?

-¡Yo no lo sabía! La agencia mandó algunos papeles, pero no pude llegar a leerlo todos a tiempo, y no tenía idea de que me tocaría aquí. –se excusó Lily, sonrojada y algo molesta por la poca comprensión de su mejor amigo.

-Tranquila, Lily. No creo que James te moleste, está con la cabeza demasiado saturada cuando viene aquí, así que no te exaltes.

-¡No estoy exaltada!

-Vale, vale. –dijo Remus, levantando las manos con una sonrisa. Lily rodó los ojos. Remus miró el comedor. –Debo irme, el chofer que envió mi padre ya está afuera. Nos vemos al rato, ya sabes, los Merodeadores siempre estamos por aquí por James y eso.

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé.

-Hasta pronto. –se despidió el rubio, mientras se despedía con una mano y dejaba el comedor.

-No fue tan malo como pensé. –susurró Lily, contenta, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo más…

-¡Señoritas! –dijo una mujer algo gorda, y con rostro pomposo. –La señorita Wells ordena que vayan a su salón de música personal, y que le traigan algo de comer, y un té con limón y miel.

-Ya vamos. –dijo Sophie, mientras iba a la cocina con rapidez, Lily la siguió. –Patrick, un té con limón y miel y algo para comer para la señorita Isabella. –dijo apurada. Lily alzó una ceja. Sophie entendió de inmediato. –A Isabella… no le gusta esperar.

Sophie no perdió tiempo, y apenas estuvo todo listo, lo puso minuciosamente en una bandeja de plata, y salió de la cocina, con Lily con otra bandeja. Llegaron hasta la parte de los salones, había tantos, y todos enormes que Lily creyó que nunca llegarían. Atravesaron una puerta de color blanco, donde se escuchaba una canción clásica muy hermosa.

Era un enorme salón muy luminoso, las paredes pintadas de blanco, y todo el suelo alfombrado. Había un gran piano beige, un violonchelo, un violín, varias flautas diferentes, y muchos más instrumentos. Las ventanas eran enormes, y el sol entraba con suavidad por ellas, además de los cómodos divanes y sillones.

-Señorita Isabella. –saludó Sophie, entrando y dejando la bandeja en una mesilla con delicadeza.

-S-señorita Isabella. –imitó Lily, mientras dejaba la bandeja al lado de donde había dejado Sophie la suya.

-Gracias. Voy a tocar piano, ¿serían tan amables de pasar las hojas?

-Claro. –dijo Sophie, mientras se acercaba y hacía lo que la joven había pedido. Lily se quedó de pie, mirándolas.

Isabella Wells tenía el cabello rubio ondulado que caía como una cascada por su espalda hasta su cintura. Tenía ojos color zafiro, profundos y brillantes, y unas pestañas rizadas perfectamente le seguían. Tenía la tez clara, que hacía contraste con su cabello rubio y sus ojos zafiro. Llevaba un vestido color blanco precioso, con un cinturón negro en la cintura, y la falda hasta antes de las rodillas con un vuelo bastante grácil, tacones blancos finísimos, y el pelo con pequeños diamantes formando como una tiara.

La rubia terminó la canción con un toque magistral en su piano, y Lily aplaudió educadamente.

-Es una hermosa canción. –halagó Sophie, con una sonrisa. La chica sonrió.

-Gracias. La verdad es que tocar piano es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos. ¿Así que tú eres la famosa Lily Evans? –preguntó con una sonrisa con un toque de burla. –He oído sobre ti.

-Sí, soy yo.

-James y Sirius me han comentado un poco sobre ti. –dijo conteniendo una risa. –Eres diferente a como te imaginaba, si me permites.

Lily apretó su mandíbula con fuerza y se reprimió a contestarle. La chica se creía superior a ella. ¿A quién quería engañar? Isabella Wells era superior a ella, con su hermoso cabello rubio, sus ojos zafiro perfectos, su elegante porte, su talento con la música…

-Yo esperaba a un trol o cualquier cosa. –rió la rubia. –Sirius te describe como "el torbellino sabelotodo rojo" y James, bueno, James de una forma bastante peculiar. Pero la verdad es que eres linda.

-Yo… –Lily se había precipitado, ¡era tan tonta!

-No te preocupes, debes estar algo abrumada por tu primer día ¿no? Avísale a Jane que diga a las caballerizas que prepare los caballos para mañana. Quedé con James, Sirius y unas amigas para salir a cabalgar mañana. Luego, puedes ir a descansar.

-Gracias. –dijo Lily, y luego de una inclinación de cabeza, se fue.

¡Rayos! No tenía la menor idea de quien era Jane, que habían caballerizas, y que los magos de alta sociedad salían a cabalgar. Al menos no tendría que soportar a James en toda la mañana del día siguiente. Se encontró con una chica de limpieza, que desempolvaba unos cuadros con su varita.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Sabes quién es Jane? Soy nueva, y…

-No te preocupes. Jane es la ama de llaves, si te sirve de algo la vi hace no mucho en el salón de té de la señora Potter.

-Muchas gracias.

-No hay cuidado. –dijo despreocupadamente, mientras volvía a su labor.

Lily fue hasta la sala de té, donde recordaba haber pasado con Alfred. Ahí estaba la mujer que la había enviado con la protegida de los Potter, se acercó lentamente.

-¿Señora Jane?

-¿Sí?

-La señorita Wells le pide que por favor usted avise a las caballerizas que tenga los caballos preparados para mañana. Dijo que saldrá con el señor James, y el señor Sirius, y unas amigas suyas. –Al decir "señor" antes que los nombres de los tontos de James y Sirius le supo a vinagre.

-¿Conoces donde quedan las caballerizas? –Lily negó con la cabeza. –Bueno, entonces ve a la cocina, y recoge las galletas y el té para la señora Potter y entrégaselo en el estudio del señor Potter. Toca antes de entrar.

-C-claro.

El ama de llaves se fue apurada por el pasillo. Lily no perdió el tiempo, fue hasta la cocina y Melody, una de las ayudantes de la cocina, le dio lo pedido por la señora de la casa. Lily se apresuró hasta llegar al estudio con ayuda de otra de las chicas de limpieza, que gustosa, la ayudó a llegar. Cuando estuvo a punto de tocar con los nudillos la gran puerta de roble, escuchó algo que nunca debió haber escuchado…

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Creo que este es el capítulo más largo que he subido hasta ahora, pero en fin.

Quiero agradecer muchísimo a **belll29**, **lizairy potter** y **yevi08.**

Como ya me conocen... A los 4 reviews actualizo, un beso enooooooooorme y un abrazo psicologico para todos!


End file.
